


Desperation

by taeontae



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Smut, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeontae/pseuds/taeontae
Summary: Jinki comes home from work and really has to pee, Taemin asks him to hold it a little bit longer.





	Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from aff  
> warnings: kink, watersports, mild wetting

Taemin’s ears perked up as he heard the front door shut and the rattle of keys, he quickly stopped washing dishes, snagging a towel to dry his hands.

“Sorry I’m late!” Jinki called out as he shuffled inside, tossing his jacket and scarf on the back of the sofa.

“It’s okay.” Taemin met him at the doorway to the kitchen. “Was traffic bad?”

Jinki hummed giving his boyfriend a quick kiss on the cheek before making his way to their bedroom.

Taemin pouted following him. “That’s all I get? A peck on the cheek, I missed you today.” He leaned against the dresser.

“Sorry babe.” Jinki shrugged out of his charcoal gray suit jacket hanging it up. “I just kinda have to pee.” He chuckled as he headed to the bathroom connected to their room, loosening his neck tie along the way.

He stood in front of the toilet and just as he was pulling down the zipper Taemin’s hand stopped him.

“Wait. Do you...do you think you could...hold it a little bit longer?” He looked at Jinki, one eyebrow raised and a cheeky look on his face.

Jinki’s dick twitched in his trousers at the question and what it implied. He closed his eyes swallowing hard as he stepped away from the porcelain bowl giving a small nod. They had played around with this sort of thing a few times before and his body shivered with anticipation. “Let me erm...change into something a little more comfortable.”

Taemin leaned in and pressed his lips against Jinki’s getting the type of kiss he had wanted from his boyfriend when he got home. “I made some food for us.” He walked out looking a bit cockier than when he came in.

Jinki ran his hands through his hair a few times, messing up the perfect coif as he went back to the bedroom to change, choosing a pair of comfy gray sweats and black v-neck t shirt.

~

After dinner the couple sat on the couch, Jinki staring at the large glass of water in his hand, the third one he had since he got home. He couldn’t focus on much else but the growing ache and pressure in his bladder. Taemin laughed at something, his hand coming down to lightly slap Jinki’s leg and rest there. He noticed as he held Jinki’s thigh, the muscles were tense, legs held together firmly. He took a finger and gently pushed the cup up, motioning for Jinki to drink more.

Jinki felt the cool liquid flow past his lips and slide down his throat all the way down to his belly; he was so full already. It was painful but ached in a good way, his dick had grown half hard in his sweats, not likely going back to normal any time soon. He finished the water and set the cup down.

Taemin smiled and patted his leg. “Relax. Try to get your mind off it.” He tugged Jinki’s arm to make him lean against him.

Jinki let his back rest against Taemin’s chest, opening his legs and trying to will his muscles to loosen up everywhere. Taemin’s fingertips brushed along his neck and collarbone, and then down along the inside of his arm, stroking the sensitive spot inside of his elbow. He sighed and closed his eyes, turning his head to the blondes neck.

“That’s nice.” He muttered, his plump lips brushing along the smooth skin. Taemin kissed the top of his head and turned his attention back to variety show he was watching, immediately laughing at something, the antics going unnoticed by Jinki again as he melted into Taemin’s gentle touches, only slightly distracted by the feeling in his lower abdomen.

Before he knew it, the credits rolled and Taemin was sitting up, causing him to have to do so, the pain intensifying as he put pressure on his bladder.

“I’ll refill it for you.” He picked up the empty cup. “Do you want any soda or tea?”

Jinki shook his head, knowing the carbonation would just make the bloated feeling worse. “Just water.”

Taemin came back with another full glass.

It was only the third time he had held like this and each time he remembered getting to a point where he seriously questioned what the actual fuck he was doing, which was where he was right now. He groaned as he gulped down the liquid, knowing that if he could get past this hurdle it would be worth it in the end.

Taemin didn’t pay any attention to the next show that came on, completely distracted by Jinki now. Watching as the older man got more and more desperate. Every once in a while his legs would tense up, a little huff of frustration slipping past his lips. He leaned into Jinki, leaving light kisses along his jaw, careful not to get him too worked up, despite how turned on he was getting. He could already see the bulge in Jinki’s sweats and getting fully erect wouldn’t work out well in this situation.

Another half an hour went by with Taemin trying keep his hands to himself while Jinki tried to keep his squirming and whimpering to a minimum. He sat on the edge of sofa legs bouncing restlessly, knees pressed together. “Taemin.” He whined. “I think...I think I gotta go.”

“Jinki.” Taemin scooted to the edge of the cushion hip to hip with the other. “Shh.” He placed a hand on a shaky knee trying to stop his boyfriends legs, gradually moving it up his thigh. Jinki’s skin felt like it was burning under the grey cotton material. “You know it’ll be worth it.” He purred in the man’s ear. “I’ve seen you drink more and hold it longer. Remember how good it was those other times?”

Jinki’s legs stilled finally as he felt Taemin’s fingers dig into his thigh painfully.

“Hold it, just a little longer than before. Hm?” He let his hand slide to Jinki’s stomach, he felt Jinki’s abs flex a little and heard his breath hitch at the involuntary movement.

“Tae-...” He couldn't continue his protest, letting out an involuntary groan as Taemin pushed down on his stomach.

“Count to thirty.” Taemin whispered.

Jinki’s thighs clenched as he leaned forward, buckling at the pressure on his abdomen.

“I won’t let up until you reach 30.” The blonde smirked.

“Fuck...1 2 3...” The numbers rushed past his lips. “...22 23 24 25...” Taemin pushed harder. “Oh god no...26 27 28 29 30.” He panted as he felt Taemin’s hand pull away.

Jinki stood up muttering a string of curses, getting the cup. “I need to move around.”

Taemin watched him, knees fighting not to bow together as he walked to the kitchen. He listened for a minute before he decided to get up and join him. Jinki was shifting his weight from leg to leg in front of the fridge waiting for the water to filter through.

“How long has it been?” Taemin got behind him as he drank half the cup down.

Jinki looked at the clock on the wall, it was just after 10. “Right before I went to lunch at work.”

“You’re doing so good Jinki.” Taemin kissed his neck, tasting the little beads of sweat that had started forming on his skin from the constant pressure his body was going through.

Jinki felt Taemin’s dick press into his backside as he wrapped his arms around him, hands rubbing slow circles across his bloated stomach. He drank the rest of the water while Taemin started to play with the elastic on his sweats, letting his fingertips dip underneath it.

“Don’t tease.” Jinki felt the arousal grow between his legs, intensifying the pain from having to take a piss so bad. “Please.” One of his hands reached down and clutched Taemin’s wrist, fighting the urge to push his ass back against him.

“I’m sorry. It’s just...you’re so sexy like this. All squirmy and desperate.” He buried his nose in Jinki’s dark brown hair and he hummed. “And I’ve...I’ve been hard for a while now.”

“Fuck. Taemin.” Jinki whined.

Taemin hesitantly pulled away, and hopped on the counter to watch Jinki. He knew he wasn’t going to sit down again, he couldn’t stay still any longer. “One more.”

Jinki’s hands trembled as he held the glass, watching the water flow into it, the stream almost mocking him. “Shit.” He felt a twinge and had to grit his teeth, he felt it coming. He wasn’t going to be able to hold it much longer.

He chugged down the last cup, setting it down on the counter roughly.

Jinki paced, almost dancing around the kitchen, stopping to close his legs together, holding his stomach. His breath was uneven and little moans would come out every so often.

“Taemin....” The pain in his belly was almost unbearable, he felt his thighs shake. Adding to that the discomfort from having a semi hard on for so long. “Please.”

“Push down on your belly Jinki.” Taemin had been quiet for the most part, just observing, trying to ignore the own problem between his legs, the sight of his boyfriend becoming increasingly more desperate getting him off.

Jinki shook his head quickly, leaning against the counter across the room. “No. No. Nonono. I can’t.” He whined. “I’m...I have to go. So bad.”

“Just 10 seconds.” Taemin knew Jinki needed the extra push, wanted it, not quite having the will or control to do this himself. “I’ll count.”

Jinki raised his black shirt and pushed his pants and boxers down just far enough for his palm to come in contact with bare skin, giving Taemin a glimpse at the slight bulge of his belly.

“You tease.” Taemin grinned before licking his lips eyeing the coarse hair peeking up from Jinki’s sweats.

He saw the older man’s eyes squeeze shut as he pushed down and he started to count...slowly. “One one thousand. Two one thousand. Three one thousand. Four one thousand...”

“Fuck.” Jinki whimpered.

“...Five one thousand.”

“Oh shit...” Jinki’s hands fell from his stomach, grabbing and fisting the material of his pants. “Taemin...nmph...I can’t...”

Taemin watched a small wet mark appear right over the crotch in the grey material.

“I can’t hold it anymore...” Jinki looked at him with tears in his eyes.

Taemin got off the counter. “Come on.” He led Jinki to the bathroom.

Taemin peeled off his shirt before he pressed his boyfriend into the counter kissing him hard, tongue sliding into the man’s mouth aggressively as he unbuttoned his jeans. It was harder to hold himself back now, he took his palm and rubbed the wet spot on the older man’s sweats. “Fuck. You wet yourself.” He moaned kissing along Jinki’s Adam’s apple feeling it bob up and down.

“Please, Taemin.” Jinki got out of his shirt, shoving his pants and boxers down in one go, leaving the clothes in a pile on the floor. His cock was already getting stiffer, it was going to be hard enough to piss like this without Taemin getting him even more riled up.

“You’re so sexy.” The blonde eyed him as he shimmied out of his jeans, stepping into the shower, guiding Jinki in after him.

Taemin turned him around and hugged him to his chest, the heated skin of Jinki’s back against him. Jinki felt Taemin’s erection nestle between his ass cheeks as he leaned back. His body tensed as he felt the younger man’s hand snake around his waist and push on his stomach again, a whine falling from Jinki’s lips.

“Hold it baby.” Jinki’s hands fell back to grip the front of Taemin’s thighs. “Shh. I got you.” He pushed a little harder before taking one hand and holding Jinki’s cock.

Jinki whimpered again pushing back harder against him, squirming under his touch and soon Taemin felt a warm trickle on his hands. “Fuck.” He hissed.

“Taemin...I-I can’t.” Jinki felt a shudder wrack through his body and he finally let go, a heavy stream hit the floor of the tub. He tucked his bottom lip into his teeth fighting back a moan, the release after this kind of build up making his entire body tingle.

“Does it feel good?” Taemin nibbled at his ear.

Jinki’s chest heaved as he nodded, a few tears leaking from his eyes.

“So much Jinki. Let it all go.” Taemin’s other hand gently rubbed his swollen belly. “Mmm, it’s so warm on my hand. Shit...” He kissed his boyfriends shoulders eyes falling down his torso. Jinki’s gorgeous body trembling against him as he held onto his semi erect cock, piss flowing over his fingertips.

Jinki watched too, unable hold his moans back any longer, the intensity of finally being able to let go and the dirty talk from Taemin was too much. Shock waves of pleasure went through him, his stomach flexing under Taemin’s hand. He felt the warmth pooling at his feet, he knew it was dirty but that didn’t stop it from turning him on even more. He felt Taemin’s hips grind into him, at least he wasn’t alone with this kink.

“Almost done?” Taemin asked as the stream got weaker. Jinki nodded. Taemin started to move his hand along Jinki’s cock now, feeling it grow to full hardness as the stream of piss trickled out.

“Fuck Taemin.” His fingertips dug into Taemin’s thighs. He was rock hard with just a few pulls of his hand. He gritted his teeth and almost growled, the pleasure that had been building behind the ache in his bladder hitting him almost immediately.

Taemin grunted behind him, moving his hips more, pushing his dick between Jinki’s ass cheeks. “Jinki...you’re so sexy. Oh god....”

Jinki cried out, reaching his hand up behind Taemin’s head and grabbing a handful of the blondes hair. “So good Taemin. So good.” His breath hitched one last time, mouth falling open as he came, body straining as he shot his load all over the shower walls. Taemin’s arm pulled him up around his chest to keep him standing as he rode out his orgasm.

Taemin kissed his neck and along his shoulder once he stilled, his breath was uneven too. “I was so close to coming, just from watching you and grinding into you.”

Jinki turned to kiss him, Taemin coming back at him roughly, hungry for his own release. Jinki reached behind him and turned on the water, the cold blast causing him to tense up at first, and once the warm water washed over him he sank to his knees, guiding Taemin’s leaking cock past his lips.


End file.
